


Cost of Victory

by Lethe_Hypnos



Series: Middleground between Marvel and Norse Mythology [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Middleground between Marvel and Norse Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethe_Hypnos/pseuds/Lethe_Hypnos
Summary: Odin leads an army against the Frost Giants and losses an eye.(Alternatilvely titled - How Odin Lost His Eye)





	Cost of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a series that I'm starting that attempts to find a middle ground between the MCU and Norse Mythology. Thor Ragnarock was really the catalyst for this, but I figured I might as well start with the beginning or rather the beginning of the first movie. I might make a Tumblr to explain my thought process on why I change what I change and why I think that it's the middle ground. I haven't decided yet, but I'll edit this if I do end up making a Tumblr. For now just ask any questions in the comments.

     Odin and his armies had managed to push the frost giants back into Jötunheim. But the conflict continued on without rest and both armies grew weary. Only the armies of Asgard could not retreat, without ensuring Midgard’s safety from any future invasions. Only with fresh reinforcements, the frost giants would overwhelm them it would become a matter of time. This war needed to be resolved quickly before a proper defense could be mounted, eventually pushing the Aesir back into Asgard.

     In time the war pushed them to the edge of Mímisbrunnr. He gave the order for his men to hold a defensive position at the edge of the large well as he searched for its inhabitant. Odin waded into the surprisingly tepid water and despite its surroundings, the water wasn’t frozen, in fact, it was almost tepid as he waded through it.

    “Mímir!” Odin called out once he was knee deep in the water.

     “For what reason do you seek me out? I have no quarrel with you or your armies.” Mímir appeared a fair distance away standing atop the still water, his voice something of a whisper.

     “I seek a way to end this war and prevent others.”

     “If it is knowledge of the future you seek, you would be better off consulting the Nords. Not I.” Mímir dismissed turning to disappear.

     “I already have. It is knowledge I seek, all knowledge.” This gave Mímir pause, he considered Odin’s words for a moment before turning back to face him.

     “You mean to drink from my well.” Mímir challenged, watching Odin intently.

     “Yes.” He confirmed, Mímir fell silent once more.

     “You would forsake your strength? Turn your back on everything you pride yourself on?” Mímir tilted his head confused.

     “Forsake my strength? How does the pursuit of knowledge forsake anything other than ignorance?”

     “It would should you gain something more than just knowledge.”

     “You mean power.”

     “Yes.” Mímir shrugged and began to pace,“No. What I mean is, a power your society sees fit condemn. Or at least condemns as long as it is you using it.”

     “Magic then.” Odin nodded in understanding, gripping his spear, Gungnir, a little tighter.“I would challenge any who would try to discount my strength because of magic alone.”

     “The knowledge you seek is not without a price,” Mímir said finally, looking at Odin directly once more.

     “A price?”

     “Yes, a certain balance must be maintained. In order to gain the power and knowledge contained in these waters a sacrifice must be made.”

     “What kind of sacrifice?” Odin’s eyes narrowed and he tensed clearly ready for a fight. Mímir took notice but ultimately paid it no mind, only smirking in response.

     “Your eye.” Mímir demanded.

     “My eye?” Odin let his grip relax, looking at Mímir completely baffled. It seemed an odd price for knowledge and power as Mímir referred to it. He half expected Mímir to demand half of his army, an eye seemed a small price to pay.

     “Yes, if you give me an eye, I will allow you to drink from my well.” Mímir waited but for Odin, it wasn’t even a question.

     “Should I pull it out myself?” Odin stuck his spear firmly into the ground, fully prepared to pull his own eye from his skull.

     “There is no need for that I can remove it for you if you are certain.”Mímir offered, summoning a small jar, almost challengingly. Odin just nodded and tensed in preparation.

     It took was no small effort on Odin’s part not to flinch as Mímir pushed his fingers into Odin’s socket easily and successfully popping the eye out.

     A searing pain shot through Odin’s mind as he struggled to stay standing, putting all of his weight on Gungnir, and grinding his teeth together. Black spots swam around in front of him. Blood was gushing down his face as Mímir finally severed the optic nerve and various muscles that were the only thing connecting the eye to his skull.

     It was as if the world was moving around him, he couldn’t even tell if he was still standing. All he was aware of was the freezing air on his bare socket. In a word, it felt wrong. As if his eye was still there but he knew it wasn’t. He didn’t even realize tears were streaming down the other side of his face until he started to come back to himself. His head was pounding as he righted himself supporting his own weight once more. Odin felt like he was going to be sick but there truly wasn’t time for that, there was an army awaiting his orders and return. He didn’t even know how long he had been standing there, blood and tears running down his face. Carefully he wiped his face, gritting his teeth and fighting back a new wave of nausea and pain every time he even neared his damaged socket.

     “You may drink your fill whenever you ready.” Mímir informed him before disappearing into thin air, only leaving a drinking horn in his place. Odin knelt down in the water and drank freely using the horn, feeling the knowledge flow through his mind and powerful magic course through his veins. The pounding from the loss of his eye became only a dull ache and he felt invigorated as if new life had been breathed into him.

     He surged forward prepared to turn the tide of this war and crush their enemies, and take what he now knew was the source of the frost giant’s power - The Casket of Ancient Winters.

     Odin returned to his men and within the week they were storming the capital, Utgard. It was a bitter and brutal battle to seize the castle but in the end, it was his spear in their king’s throat, Thrym had fallen just as Jötunheim had.

     The war had been won. He bathed in the relief and rode out the high of battle as he retrieved Gungnir from his enemy. Exhaustion was threatening to take over but there was still work to be done before peace could truly be found.

 

-

 

     “And here we remain as a beacon of hope, shining out throughout the stars. And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe. But the day will come when both of you will have to defend that peace.

     “Do the Frost Giants still live Father?” Loki asked almost hesitantly, despite the curiosity burning in his eyes.

     “When I’m King I’ll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!” Thor cheered, clearly enamored with the glory that came with battle as he smiled at Odin. “Just as you did Father.”

     “They are no more monsters than your or I, Thor.” Odin chided, “Different yes, but they are more than what they seem and are not to be taken lightly. ”

     “No power is greater than your's father!” Thor cheered once more.

     “That is irrelevant, the war is over and all the realms know peace.” Odin turned to face his sons, holding his hands out for each to grab one “And wise king _never_ seeks out war, but he must always be ready for it.”

     “I’m ready Father!” Thor smiled, and Odin knew it was only the impatient nature of a child speaking even and his brother, Loki echoed the same statement. Odin laughed lightly at their antics.

     “Both of you were born to be kings - one day but not today, not even for many years. You both still have much to learn.” Odin told them both, before leading them out of the weapons vault. He loved both of them dearly and only hoped time would shape them both into the rulers, that Asgard deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, about this and the idea of a series of similar fics. Please, let me know if anything was unclear, I'm still working to find the balance between what I need to explain and what. And while I'm thinking about it, Odin isn't going to be the absolute worst parent, he traded his eye for knowledge, I'd like to think that somewhere in there, there was some helpful advice on how to parent.


End file.
